Alex-Family-Nitro needs Braces
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Nitro needed Braces however the family had so problem's with money.


Alex-Family-Nitro needs Braces.

Alex & the cubs was coming Home. He took the cubs to the dentist. Were back. Well how Did everything went. Simba jumped for joy. No Cavities. Gia give him a hug. Alex talk to Gia. Unfortunately Nitro needs braces. Nitro looked down. I don't want braces. Alex look down at Nitro. But son, braces is going to make your teeth straight. Nitro talking to Alex. Fine you them in. Alex laugh. Son I'm in a medical field not dental feild. Alex turned to Gia. I'm taking him to see the orthodontist next week. Okay boys back in the car. I'm dropping you two off to school & I need to go to work. See you later Honey. Alex kissed Gia. Simba looked up. Dad? little one around. Oh right sorry. Bye.

Alex dropped the boys off at school & went to work. Melman can I talk to you for a minute in private? Melman was done changing the patient's dressing. Sure let's go into my office. Melman close that door. So what's going on? Alex talked. Nitro need braces & I'm asking you a favor. Melman interrupted. You need a raise. Yes how do you know. Melman talked. Alex..Alex..Alex He said as he was drinking coffee. When my employee's kids have some medical & dental crises, They alway come in & asks a raise. Alex looked disappointed. So your not giving it to me. I'm afraid not but tell you what, You have dental benefits right? Yeah. Well all that will cover your son's procedure. All you got to do is give then a call & tell them that your son need's braces & They'll be happy to pay half of what's it's worth. Alex Shook hand with Melman. Thank you. Alex went out of Melman's office & went to work.

At School, The kids were talking outside during recess. Nitro was hiding up on the slide. Angie came upstairs. Angie looked at the sad cub face. Why the sad face? asks Angie. Nitro looked at Angie. I'm getting braces & I'm scared. Angie smiled. Look at me Nitro. Nitro looked at her smile. I have braces & I was afraid at all. I Didn't hurt at all. You see they knock me out. Nitro stared at Angie. That means they give me laughing gas. Does it required fasting? Unfortunately yes it does. Angie bell rang to come from Recess.

Alex came home from sat on the recliner with his feet raised up. Gia brought him some tea. Hard day? Boy it was ever. I explain to Melman that Nitro needs braces & we would not give me a raise however he told me that my insurance can cover his dental procedure. Later Alex was on the phone with his insurance. Yes one of my son's needs braces & my boss at work told me that you can pay half what it cost. Will the be possible? Alex was on hold. After he got off the phone with them & went to bed.

Alex took Nitro to the orthodontist. The orthodontist examined Nitro teeth & did some X-rays & had him fitted for braces. He then talked to Alex. We can give you son braces. We can do the procedure next week on Tuesday. His mouth will be sore after the procedure. He need to fast for 12 hours before the appointment time at 10:00am.

Alex got a letter from his insurance & denied his request. Alex sat down & cried. Gia came downstairs. Honey what's wrong. They won't help us. They only pay for my expence. They don't include family's. Gia spoke up. Maybe you should hire a lawyer. Babe that will be expensive. I guess will have to go in our savings. Alex went to the bank & took $1.0000 dollar out from their saving to pay for Nitro braces.

I was Tuesday morning. Nitro was a little nervous so Alex gave in a shot of light sedative. At the orthodontist in the procedure room, The nurse was prepping Nitro & put a pig snout mask over his nose & started up the laughing gas. 3 minutes, he was out. The orthodontist started the procedure. He drilled tiny holes in the middle of each tooth & pin each brace in each tooth & wired them together. The procedure took 2 hours. They wheeled Nitro into the recovery area were his vital were checked. He started to wake up. His mouth felt sore so he took some painkillers.

Alex took him home & took him to bed. The next day, his mouth felt better to go to school. He had a follow-up at the orthodontist after School & told him that he'll have those braces in for 10 years.

The End.


End file.
